L'affaire Ginny
by Arwenn
Summary: PLeiN PLeiN De RéVéLaTioNS SuR NoTRe GiNNy CHéRie!
1. Default Chapter

ARWEN N'A PAS DE S?UR JUMELLE !!!!!!!!!  
L'affaire Ginny.  
Ginny Waesley est une jeune fille de seize  
ans, elle vit avec sa famille, au «Terrier.» D'habitude, l'ambiance qui  
règne au Terrier est toujours au beau fixe.  
La maison est toujours remplie de bruits plus bizarres les uns que les  
autres.  
Mais cette année, même la goule semble avoir renoncé à taper sur ses  
tuyaux.  
Si on va faire un tour dans le salon, juste en face de la cheminée, on peut  
voir la grande Horloge des Waesley.  
Auparavant, celle ci possédait 9 aiguilles, Mais si vous comptez bien, il  
n'en reste que 8.  
Qui donc à disparu ???  
Qui à été arraché à la vie tranquille du Terrier ???  
Sur les aiguilles, Il y a: Molly Waesley, Arthur Waesley, Charlie Waesley,  
Bill Waesley, Perceval Waesley,  
Fred et George Waesley, Virginie Waesley.Mais où est RONALD?  
En ce début de vacances, personne n'était encore levé dans la maison des  
Waesley, pas un bruit dans la maison.  
Pas un seul bruit, mais un vide, un vide énorme.  
Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ginny, d'habitude si excité et si  
bruyant boudait dans son coin.  
Couchée sur le dos, Sur la moquette vert-pomme de sa chambre, Ginny  
Pleurait en silence, comme tout le monde dans la maison.  
Elle soupira soudain et se retourna sur le dos, d'un seul coup prête à tout  
pour faire revenir son frère. Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le livre  
de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe préférée de Ron. Elle se  
laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à penser au jour où elle avait vu  
mourir son frère, son 1° amour, son parrain et l'amour de sa vie d'un seul  
coup.  
Ce jour fût le pire de sa courte existence sur terre. Durant le deuxième  
tournoi des sorciers, Ron mourut sous la douleur d'un sortilège doloris.  
Comme Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'avançait pour voir ce qui se passait,  
Celle qui avait tué Ron se retourna, et il la reconnurent tous trois.  
C'était Cho Chang. Harry voulut crier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Cho  
le tua d'un seul coup, puis elle tourna sa baguette vers Hermione et Ginny.  
C'est à ce moment là que Sirius et Remus s'interposèrent entre Cho et les  
2 filles.  
Sirius désarma Cho, Mais à peine avait-il touché la baguette de celle ci,  
qu'il s'écroula par terre, agité de convulsions.  
Remus se précipita vers Sirius, mais Cho lui sauta dessus et le tua, on ne  
sait pas comment.  
Elle se tourna soudainement vers les 2 filles et dit à Hermione D'un ton  
ironique : « Fait attention à toi Hermione de mon c?ur, tu es première sur  
la liste du seigneur des ténèbres. »Puis elle ajouta, se tournant vers  
Ginny : « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, Virginie Malfoy. »  
Cho Disparut et Ginny se tourna vers Remus, son Parrain, mais celui ci  
étais déjà de l'autre côté, du côté d'où on ne reviens pas.Ginny chercha  
Sirius des yeux, et le trouva bouche à bouche avec Hermione.  
Son monde s'écroula lorsqu'elle entendis Sirius dire à Herm' : « Tu es la  
seule que j'aïe jamais aimée mon Hermione. » Ginny cria et Sirius se tourna  
vers elle : « Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi Ginny, Mais je ne peux  
satisfaire ton envie. Je n'ai aimé qu'Hermione dans ma vie, et je suis sûr  
que tu vas vite m'oublié. »  
« Non, Sirius, je ne t'oublierais jamais, répliqua Ginny, Jamais. »  
Tous ces événements avaient laissé en Ginny des cicatrices que le  
professeur Dumbledore jugeait ineffaçables.  
Hermione avait mieux suporté ces 4 morts, et n'avait pas tardé à remplacer  
Sirius.  
Selon Ginny, Hermione était devenue une « Salope. »  
Voici mon premier chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous à plu et que vous  
m'enverrez des rewiew.MERCI !!!! 


	2. Lettre de 'Mione

CHAPITRE 2:LETTRE DE 'MIONE.  
  
Le fait que Ginny trouva Qu'Hermione étais devenue une salope ne l'empêcha pas de garder contacte avec elle. Hermione étais la seule personne à qui elle adressais la parole sans hurler et sans s'énerver toutes les 30 secondes.  
  
Ginny allait justement envoyer une lettre à Herm' quand elle aperçut au loin par la fenêtre une magnifique chouette effraie. Ginny savait pertinemment que c'était Sirius qui l'avait offerte à Hermione, même si celle-ci refusait de le lui avouer.  
  
Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre, juste assez pour que la chouette puisse rentrer et puis la referma d'un coup sec, qui résonna dans le silence de la maison. Ginny savait à-peu-près ce qu'elle trouverait sur cette lettre : -Le nom du nouveau petit copain.  
-Les cadeaux qu'il lui a offerts.  
-Jusqu'à quand elle compte le garder.  
-Si elle pense que c'est du sérieux.  
-et, inévitablement, « Pourquoi Chang t'a-t'elle donc appelée Virginie Malfoy ? » Cette question revenait toujours sur les lettres de 'Mione. Souvent formulée sous des formes différentes, mais toujours, elle se trouvait à la fin de la lettre.  
  
Mais cette fois, la lettre était blanche, pas une écriture, pas un signe, juste des initiales minuscules sur le coin inférieur droit : D.M.  
  
Ne sachant que faire du papier, elle le prit comme marque page pour son nouveau livre d'étude des Moldus.  
  
Elle libéra ensuite Nivôse, la chouette d'Herm'. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que 4 autres hiboux attendaient derrière sa fenêtre. Elle reconnu Néron, le Grand-Duc de Draco, Killy, le nouveau hibou de Dobby, une moyen-duc de Poudlard, et Hedwige, la chouette lapone de Harry, qui avait disparu juste après sa mort. Elle le fit entrer et retint Nivôse à l'intérieur pour pouvoir renvoyer un message à Herm' par après.  
  
Elle commença par enlever la lettre de la patte de Killy, qui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Coquecigrue pour le consoler. Elle lu la lettre d'un ?il morne, avant de tomber sur un passage bizarre : « .. .Bien que la mort de Mr Lupin et de Mr Black m'aient beaucoup touché, il me semble qu'il serait mieux pour vous de les oublier. Ce ne sont pas des personnes de la meilleure fréquentation... » Ginny était abasourdie, JAMAIS Dobby n'avait écrit rien d'aussi grotesque !!! Elle continua l'inspection de la lettre, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qui puisse éveiller son intérêt...  
  
Elle marcha ensuite vers Néron, mais elle n'avait pas fait 3 pas vers lui qu'il vint lâcher la lettre dans ses mains et lui mordiller l'oreille comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours... Elle resta bouche bée un moment, puis se ressaisi et ouvrit la lettre. Elle regarda la belle écriture verte de Dray s'étaler sous ses yeux...C'était toujours un plaisir pour elle de recevoir une lettre de sa part.  
  
« Ma très chère Ginny, Comment-vas-tu ? Moi, je vais le mieux du monde, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard il y a 10 minutes pour me dire que je venais d'être nommé Préfet en chef de Poudlard !!!!!!!!! Il paraît que la Préfète en chef de cette année sera une 'jeune fille' de 6° année de la maison de Gryffondor...J'ai bien réfléchi, çà ne peut être que toi !!!! Je serais enchanté de pouvoir dormir dans la chambre voisine à la tienne, et plus dans le même dortoir que Crabbe et Goyle...(d'ailleurs, ils commencent à m'exaspéré ces deux là...)  
  
J'espère te voir sur le chemin de Traverse, ton dévoué Draco... »  
  
+Moi, PréFèTe eN CheF ????????? Çà n'est pas possible !!! Pensa Ginny+  
  
Tout en pensant, elle avait défait l'enveloppe de Poudlard. La 1° phrase qu'elle lu, fut celle-ci : « ...ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisie par le comité de l'école comme étant la jeune femme la plus apte de l'école à devenir Préfète en chef, malgré votre jeune âge... »  
  
Elle préféra laisser la suite à plus tard et entreprit de détacher le rouleau de parchemin accroché à la patte d'Hedwige qui se débattait follement pour pouvoir sortir...  
  
Elle fut prise d'effroi lorsqu'elle reconnu la petite écriture serrée se trouvant sur cette page, c'était la sienne, son écriture à elle, Ginny... 


	3. Qui est l'expéditeur? Mystère et boule d...

Voici le troisième chapitre un peu en retard de cette fik un peu bizarre  
(comme toute les autres d'ailleurs!!!!!!!!!)  
Chapitre3 : QUI EST L'EXPEDITEUR ???Mystère et boule de gomme !!!  
(J'ai repris une phrase d'un rewieweur pour faire le  
titre.looollloolll !!!!)  
« Chère moi-même (disait la  
lettre),  
Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu trouvé mon adresse, si tu savais comme  
c'est dur pour une moldue de trouver l'adresse de son équivalent  
sorcier !!!!!!!!! En tout cas, je suis sûre que tu ne comprends rien à ce  
que je te raconte !!!!!!!!! Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, mais je ne sais  
pas si tu comprendras tout, selon ce que je sais de toi, tu es un  
cancre !!!!(Dit donc Arwenn...oui Ginny ??? Ou as-tu inventer ces histoires  
de cancre ??? Rassure toi tite Ginny, c'est pas fini !!!!!!!!!  
AUSECOUR !!!)Moi, je suis très avancée pour mon âge, c'est ce qui m'a  
permis de découvrir que chaque moldu à son équivalent sorcier...Comme moi,  
qui suis Virginia Baesley, j'ai découvert que mon sosie sorcier n'étais  
autre que... TOI !!! J'ai aussi découvert plein d'autres choses sur tes  
origines. tu en sauras plus en ouvrant la boîte que tu recevras demain  
après-midi.  
Amicalement :  
Virginia  
Baesley »  
Au dos de la lettre, se trouvait un enchevêtrement de symboles et de  
flèches quasiment illisibles :  
« ???×?£????¥????????????v??/ »  
À tout c'est symboles, succédait un dessin de lignes droites :  
??????????-??????  
??????????-??????  
Ce qui intrigua Ginny dans ces lignes, ce fut que chaque une des 2 rangée  
se fini par un signe de reconnaissance Mâle ou Femelle.  
Entre nous, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, car moi, je sais qui est  
réellement l'auteur(e) de la lettre... mais la boite existe belle et  
bien !!! La preuve, c'est qu'on va dessuite passer au moment où Ginny la  
reçoit...  
Vous allez voir, çà va être plus intéressant que de passer son temps à  
raconter l'après-midi de Ginny... (Elle n'a rien fait, elle a dormi...)  
Donc, Ginny était (ENCORE !!!) sur son lit, lorsqu'elle aperçu de nouveau  
Hedwige par la fenêtre. Elle bondit hors de son lit et ouvrit les volets à  
toute volée... Si bien qu'elle faillit renverser la cage de Coquecigrue.  
Hedwige entra, et, bien que la boîte n'eu pas l'air si lourde, la chouette  
tomba exténuée sur le lit de Ginny.  
Ginny s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit, mais dès qu'elle vit les deux  
photos et le sigle affiché au milieu, elle regretta de l'avoir fait.  
Le sigle représentait un lion (ou plutôt une lionne...) enlacée avec un  
Serpent.  
Les deux portrait encadrant le sigle représentait Molly Waesley du coté de  
la lionne, et...Lucius Malfoy du coté du serpent...Ginny ne comprenait pas  
(ou qu'à moitié...) la signification de cette boîte. Elle allait la  
refermer lorsqu'une musique retentit dans la pièce. Bien que cette musique  
ne fût pas spécialement gaie, elle ôta de Ginny toute envie de pleurer.  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'écouter cette musique encore et encore. Elle ne  
pouvait l'arrêter, comme si l'air la poussait à attendre autre chose...Cet  
autre chose qui vint finalement. Une voie cristalline se mit à chanter,  
d'abord dans une langue enchanteresse, que Ginny ne connaissait pas, et  
puis en anglais :  
« Ginny, tes cheveux dans le vent,  
Ont un reflet d'or et de sang,  
Ne pleure plus petite enfant,  
Car des Malfoy tu as le sang. »  
En entendant çà, au lieu de s'étonner et d'essayer de démentir, le c?ur de  
Ginny se durci, elle savait que ce que disait la chanson était la vérité.  
Elle savait aussi maintenant que Herm' draguait son frère... La seule chose  
qu'elle redoutait, ce serait lorsqu'elle devrait annoncer à sa mère qu'elle  
était au courrant...  
Voici le troisième chapitre, et j'espère que mes (2 ou 3) fidèles rewieurs  
seront au rendez-vous !!!  
@@@@@@@@@@@++++++++++  
Arwy !!! 


End file.
